<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gotta Juice! by cornwallace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017072">Gotta Juice!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornwallace/pseuds/cornwallace'>cornwallace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornwallace/pseuds/cornwallace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic the Hedgehog is REALLY fast! Find out why!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Sonic the Hedgehog is the fastest hedgehog, or mammel for that matter, that has ever lived. He can out run a Cavalier without breaking a sweat, and that my friends is a fact.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The ever present question, however just happens to be (at least in my book) why? Why can this fucking Hedgehog out run even the mightiest of the cheetah? How come this little rodent gets that kind of power?</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"Gotta juice!" he would exclaim heartily, then haul ass away from whatever it was he was truly running away from.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">What is he running from? How the hell is he fast enough to keep getting away from it?</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">These questions burn on everyones soul. They ponder this insanity dawn to dusk, but nobody can figure it out.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Never disturb sonic before 8:30. He is really anal about that rule. He locks his hut and shuts his blinds at night.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Everything opens at eight thirty.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Hmmm.... I wonder....</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The Royal Sally Acorn was the most curious. She was always bugging him. "How in the hell do you run that fast?" she would occasionally ask.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">She knew the answer by heart, not the real one, but the one he gave.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"Im just the shit, babe. Gotta juice!"</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Then he would run away with the speed of a thousand mustang.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">No one ever knew what happened behind closed doors. That night, and every night before, and every night to follow it would be the same story.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Sonic makes it back to the safety of his hut and shuts himself away from the rest of the world.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Time ceases for Sonic the Hedgehog as he gets the box out from underneath his bed.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He opens the box. Inside are many notes, and varoius space consumers, as he digs gently through the box.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">A shiver is sent down his spine as his hand softly touches the case at the bottom. He picks it out of the box and sets it on the bed. He does this very gently.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He lovingly strokes the case before he opens the case, revealing its contents.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He pulls out a syringe, a spoon, and a baggie with a shiny substance in it. He lays these items on the floor before him, and sits down.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He reaches under the bed, and retreives a milk jug filled with used needles in it. He sets this item on the floor next to him,</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Soonic picks up the spoon, bends it, then sputs on the end.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Sonic then places a hefty amount of the substance onto the spoon, and drops the empty baggie on the floor. He grabs the lighter off the bed, and lights it. He holds it under the spoon, making it bubble and cook.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">After a few seconds, he is satisfied. He tosses a small wad of cotton onto the spoon to absorb all of the liquid into one place.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He tosses the lighter onto the bed and grabs the syringe.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He grasps the lid with his teeth, and pulls it away. Steady hands are a necessity.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He spits the lid onto the floor, and using one hand, draws the needles plunger back and forth, as to make it move more smoothly.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He pushes the plunger all the way in, and puts the needle just deep enough into the wad of cotton, and draining it almost completely of the substance.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He chuckles quietly to himself as he sets the spoon down on his night stand.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He grabs a piece of elastic out of his case, and grips the syringe with his teeth. He wraps the elastic around his arm, tightly tying it, and exposing a nice big purple vein.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"Gotta juice" he sais to himself, and nervousely chuckles as he slides the needle into his vein.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He pushes the plunger down all the way down, releasing the methamphetamine into his veins.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Sonic pulls the needle out of his arm. The needle makes a small pool of blood around the puncture, as it exits his arm.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The sight of the blood makes him queasy, he is not really sure why though.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Hw drops the needle in the milk jug, and grabs a napkin to wipe the blood off with.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He is immediately hit by that old familiar rush, that just stops him in his tracks. He limply falls to the side, landing his shoulder on a wall, knocking the jug over, and slinking closer to the ground.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The napkin falls on the floor next to him, and he smiles. He closes his eyes and lays there thinking for the longest time.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He opens his eyes and gently begins to lift himself up, until the baggie catches his eye.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Why... he didn't realize it but.. No... It can' be...</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He already finished that gram? It seemed to have been such a short time. 'How many days have I been up again?' Sonic wondered to himself. He spent the rest of the night asking him self how he was going to get the money for his next fix...</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Faster than a speeding bullet, and heavily addicted to methamphetamine, he is Sonic the fucking Hedgehog.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">The Acorn royal table. The time is some where around eight thirty, but this doesn't really matter. What does matter is this is where all the most important people eat. Sally Acorn sits on one end of this extremely long table, her mightiness emenating from her like some kind of expensive, stinky cologne.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">On the left side of Sally, or Sally's left, her left being the only left that ever really matters in Knothole villiage, sits our here in blue- Well, of blue rather. His eyes are blodshot, and he keeps his arms folded over each other to hide the treadmarks. It wasn't hard to tell from close up that his arms had seen the buisiness end of a needle before. He looked very sick, very cold. He sniffled alot.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">On Sonic's right, sat Tails. Tails, being a pussy, was a vegetarian. He played with his food, if you could call it that. Next to him, eating a steak, was Rotor, the fat ass walrus.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">On the other side of Sally, Sally's right, was Bunnie Rabbot. The miss-spelled word is no typographical error. You see, Bunnie is half rabbit, and half robot! Get it? Hahahaha! RabBOT!</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Anyway, on Bunnies left, sits Knuckles for some odd reason, as he had an Island to tend to. I suppose he was just visiting. You know, like avacation or some thing. There was no one else at the table, and it seemed kind of silly that there wasn't because it was a really huge table.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Why can't the other freedom fighters join the Acorn Royal Table? The truth is Sally is simply a bitch, but utterance of this word in The Royal Acorn's presence resulted in execution in the worst way possible. We won't delve in to that.. At least not now..</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Antoine wasn't allowed at the table. Sally gets bugged by the accent. It makes her sick she says, unable to eat. No one is perfect, and some peoples imperfections bother her more than others. Well, no one is perfect except for Sally Acorn, that is.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The important thing is of course, that everyone noticed Sonics unhealthy presentation. He wasn't touching his food in the least. Just sitting there, mouthing some thing indecipherable to him self. This causes concern in Sally, and Tails, but no one else cares.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Sonic, dear. Why aren't you eating?" Sally asked with her royal tone ever present.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sonic continued to speak very silently to him self. What could be heard was all mumbled together. He pausesand looks down in to his lap. His mouth opens, just slightly.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Sonic-" Sally started to ask!</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"I said I'm fine!" Sonic exclaimed whole heartedly as he snapped his head up and smiled, in one quick, and simple motion. This creeped everyone out, slightly.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The only sound that could be heard in the gigantic dining hall, was a stifled crunching sound. Tails swollowed the cruton, and the crunching ceased.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Are you okay?" Tails inquired, sounding like a girl as always.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The crunching starts again.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">This seems to effect Sonic in a way that could not be explained, even if I tried real hard. He froze and his smile faded. The look in his eyes was reminiscent of insanity, an intense fire burning wildly deep within them.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sonic craned his head over to look at Tails, getting really close to his face, and staring daggers into his eyes.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"I said I was fine" He stated rather coldly.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The crunching stops.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sonic slowly casts his gaze towards the food on his plate. The idea of this food was disgusting to him. He couldn't let everyone know he was jonesing for meth. He had to try, he thought to himself. He picked up his fork, his hands trembling wildly.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He picks up the fork with his right hand, and the knife in his left. He stabs near the edge of the steak, and shakily cuts off a section. Everyone watches intently, as he begins chewing the food slowly, with his mouth open.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He looks up, and notices everyone staring, and he stops chewing, his mouth hanging open, food disgustingly exposed. They all suddenly look away, and try to pretend they werent staring. Sonic spits his food back out onto the plate and gets up.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Where the hell are you going? Sally asked, angrily.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Sleep" he did not even look back to say it. He just kept walking down the length of the ridiculously long dining table. I mean, The Acorn Royal Table.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"If you're not going to appreciate my god damn hospitality, you can go to bed without dinner!" Sally Acorn yelled furiously down the hall, as she jumped up and waved her fist, her excessivley large crown tilting to the side. The weight makes her head tilt, slightly to her left. Sally's left.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sonic can be heard mumling to him self, as he walked with his back to the mighty princess. The double doors at the end of the dining hall opened. His words abruptly come to a stop when he closes the door behind him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">No one saw Sonic again that night. Sally grunted and stomped her foot. She sat down, and looked upon the table in front of her. There is silence at the table, until the crunching starts once more.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">After a few seconds, it stops again, followed by a pause. Tails finally finds the courage to say it. He finally builds up the strength inside of him to ask this burning question.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Sally?" The little girl sounding fox asked, timidly.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Her head doesn't mover. It focuses facing down, favoring the direction of the table, her neck remaining tilted slightly to the left. She only moves her eyes... She only glares at him with her eyes.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"S-sall-" The nervous fox tries to repeat, but he is rudely cutoff by Sally.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"What?" Sally asks in her most annoyed of voices.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Could you pass the salad dressing?"</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sally is repulsed by this question. That is IT! She gets up and storms off, in a much more child like fashion than Sonic.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Get it your damn self!" She calls back with out looking.</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">It isn't hard to make meth, but this isn't why Sonic doesn't go for it. Cooking meth is exceptionally dangerous. One wrong move in the right place could blow him and his hut to shit. No, he thought to himself. I'm not that desperate yet. I'm not ready to risk my life.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">This is irrelevant for now. For now we're going to talk about what happened after that dinner, the dinner</p>
<p class="western">that I think we all remember. When Sonic went home that night he went to sleep. The kind of sleep he could not be disturbed from. Actually, one might compare this to a two day bear hybernation with out the plug, or something of that nature.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Many times, his awakening was attempted by various people. By various people, I of course mean those who slightly treasure this mans life. This hedgehog I should say. Sonic The Hedgehog, more specifically. By what I said earlier, about the treasuring, I mean The Mighty Sally Acorn, and Tails, the only two who slightly give a shit... Slightly.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Tails is basically Sonic's girly sidekick. Side kick? Is that one word or two? One can never be sure of these things. Tails looks up to Sonic, sort of as a role model, or hero or something. Some thing? Fuck it. I'm not exactly sure why, but tails loves the shit out of this guy. Something about Tails' parents being murdered, and Sonic taking the little freak under his wing or something. It doesn't matter... None of this matters, in fact.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The important thing is when you think some one is a savior, you are almost basically obliged to give a shit when they have been sleeping for two days. Sonic left his door locked so no one could get in. They would constantly try to bang on the door to wake him up, shouting in through the window. Sonic had left the blinds open, not caring who looked in, because he was flat out of meth, and really not doing anything wrong.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"That bastard is STILL sleeping!" Sally Mightily exclaimed, from time to time.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">No one would bring the fact that Sally was repeating her self to light, because of what happened to that racoon last summer. That poor bastard, never saw it coming. That cun- ... Mighty Princess saw to that.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The point is, that lazy good for nothing slept for two whole days! You may be asking you're self "Gee, cornwallace, you aren't actually trying to feed me this stupid shit are you? Two days? Bullshit!"Yes, two days. Just sleeping. Precisely forty eight hours of blackness, as Sonics brain is so molested, and ravaged by his horrible addiction, that he no longer has dreams.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">So after two days he wakes up. He sits up, and stretches, ignoring the constant banging on his door. It was occuring before Sonic woke up, so he had yet to realize that the loud banging was out of the norm. It isn't until he hears Sally shrieking his name that he decides some thing is out of the ordinary, and maybe he should answer to this noise.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He lazily gets up, and staggars to the door. He releases the bolt lock first, then puts the chain lock in place, so he can open the door, but cleverly, he doesn't have to open it all the way.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">As soon as the door cracks, Sonic is mauled by an onslaught of bitching. By bitching, I of course mean The Royal Complaint, because The Mighty And Royal Sally Acorn Never does something as common as bitching.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"What the fuck is wrong with you? Where do you get off leaving My Royal Table and passing out for three days? Open this fucking door, right now!" She exclaimed, her Mightiness escelating with each obscenity.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Sonic was not quite sure how to respond, and neither am I for that matter. This is why he just dumbly stared at her.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"Uh... Sorry?" He finally managed to reply.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">This was immediately reacted to by The Mighty Sally Acorn, who wipped this zinger of a witty reply orally, faster than any commoner could even regester the meaning of what was uttered out of the cause of this reaction.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"Sorry doesn't open the door, Sonic" She cocked her hips to one side and her head craned to the other, physically saying with body language that this poor fool had just been told. The weight of The Royal Signature Sally Acorn Crown, was making The Royal Sally Acorn Head tilt to the side, but this time it was to Sally's Rright.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The door closed, and Sonic slid the chain down the lock, and removed it from the opening on the end. She opened the door, and there The Mighty Sally Acorn was glaring at him, pissed off and trembling. He is puzzled as to why, until Her Mighty Voice is heard.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"I said to open the door, not close it in my face!"</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Sonic stared at her, stupidly. Commonly. She slapped him in the face for this silly ignorance. She only does it because she loves him so.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"You have to close the door t-"</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Sonic stopped and thought about this. He thought good and hard about choosing his next words properly. He wanted to make sure he didn't end up like that damn racoon, may he rest in peace. That unlucky bastard.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"My bad?" Sonic said, shrugging. Playing stupid as to not get killed. It wasn't the death part that made him keep up the charade, it was the horrible was in which they occured.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"Indeed." It worked. "It was you're bad, and you are responsible. I expect you to clean the slops after joining me at the Royal Acorn Table."</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">What happened next was boring, and not worthy of detail. As a matter of fact, it is so unworthy of detail that I quit for now.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Sonic went to breakfast with The Mighty Sally Acorn at The Acorn Royal Table, and grotesquely gorged him self. After thirteen chillidogs, a couple orders of onion rings, and four glasses of wine, he cleaned the slops, and made his way secretly to the other side of Knothole.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">You know... THAT part of town. Nobody ever tried to mug Sonic though, because he could kick almost anyones ass. Except The Royal Acorn Henchmen of course, but they don't visit that part of Knothole unless absolutely necessary.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sonic made his way through the dilapidated neighborhood, passing the horrible demonic displays of the social standard in this area, such as smoking, drinking, and dice. I'm not sure which is worse, but then again, I don't think anyone does.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sonic walked up to a small hut on the end of the block, the roof riddled with holes, and the white paint stained a nasty grey, and peeling off exposing large spots of brown. Sonic stepped up onto the porch, and knocked hesitantly on the door.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">After a few seconds, the door opened, and revealed that dasterdly son of a bitch in his entirety. Shadow The Hedgehog emerged from the depths of this dilapitaded hell hole.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Whats poppin, G?" Shadow asked inquiringly, as he locked eyes with our very meth deprived hero.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Now don't go throwing all that hip-hop nonsense at me, man, I just want to make a purchase" Sonic said, looking around in a paranoid fashion.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Shadow did not like this response. "Price is a hunned fitty."</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sonic looked angered, pissed even. "What the fuck?"</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Look honkey," Shadow chose his words very carefully. "Wan't tha shit, or not?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"I.. I don't have that much" Sonic stammered.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Come back when yuh do" Shadow stated bluntly as he closed the door. Sonic stood there, speechless. There must be a way.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">What now? What comes next?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">-</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">So Sonic hurried back to the good side of Knothole, scheming up ways for money. After a shit load of internal dialogue that I will never know or understand, he goes back to his house, unplugs his television, and makes his way to the nearest pawn shop.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">What good is television with out meth to enjoy it? Oh sure it was a birthday gift from Tails, but Tails would never have to know. How the fuck did Tails afford a T.V. anyway? I bet he bugged Sally until she helped him pay for it, that lying little shit.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sonic struggles with the television set, and the door. The door is pull only so he must stand on one foot to reinforce the television with his knee, while trying to pull it open. He manages to crack it just enoough to where he can wedge his way into the shop.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The shop is very small, even for a pawn shop. He marches up to the fat skunk standing behind the counter, a shit eating grin already stretching across his face. Sonic already didn't like him. He sets the television gently on the counter.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"How much can I get for this?"Sonic inquires.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The skunk plugs the cord into an outlet behind the counter, one that Sonic can not see. He pushes the power button, and the television works perfectly. He looks Sonic dead in the eye.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Sixty dollars."He says sincerely.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Sixty dollars? The god damn thing costs over a hundred!"</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"That cheap eh?" He rubs his chin. "Shit, I'll give you fifty five."</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"That better come with a blowjob!" Sonic was angry, perhaps too angry.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Fifty. Take it or leave it" That shit eating grin remains.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">-</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sonic arrives back at shadows within the hour. He barely had enough to make the purchase, but he had arrived none the less, money in hand. The purcase went as expected, and he voyaged back to his quarters to endulge.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He walked his way back to hit hut, nestled lovingly in the suburbs of Knothole. He unlocked his door, and entered, closing it behind him quickly, and locking the door in every possible fashion. He makes his way through his bare living room, and into his bedroom, which is in a despicable condition.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Trash disregarded everywhere. Paper cups that he rinsed out half-assedly and reused were strown about. He grabbed the box underneath his bed, and started to ready his tools. This is when he heard the knock on the door, and sighed in frustration.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He slid the box back underneath the bed, that bright blue shoe box that he had for such a long time. He grunted as he stood, and made his way to the door. He first looked through the peep hole to see who it was, but he couldn't see anyone. He was about to make his way back to his beloved box, when there was another knocking on the door.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He unlocked the deadbolt, and opened the door to see what the deal was. Tails was standing there, and Sonic suddenly realized why he could not see him before.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Oh... You.." The door suddenly closed in Tails' face. It opened again, shortly after, and Sonic walked away from the doorway, inviting him in without saying anything. Sonic plops down on the couch and sighs.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Hey Sonic!" Tails exclaimed whole heartedly.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"What do you want?" Sonic's voice was foreign even to himself, being coarse and deeper than before.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Oh, uhh... Sally wanted-" Tails suddenly stopped. He was young, but intelligent, so he nticed little things. This may have also been due to him being effeminant and weird, but one can never tell. "Hey, Sonic?"</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"What?" Sonic was not making eye contact with Tails. Instead, he was staring at a wall to his left.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"where is the television I gave you last year?" Tails said, with an even higher pitch voice than usual, if this is possible.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sonic considered his options, and began to strategize a response. This took a while. His gaze cast to the floor, as he slumped forward on the couch.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Sonic?"</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Snapping back to reality, he suddenly came up with a pretty good lie.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Oh, that? It broke a while ago. I think you got ripped off.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tails frowned, and sniffled. This hurt his feelings, because he was a pussy. He then suddenly remembered his message.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Sally told me to invite you to The Royal Acorn Dinner Table for supper! They are serving Royal Acorn Chillidogs tonbight. She knows you love those."</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Again?"</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sonic considered this... Fuck, why not? He was hungry. He could get fucked up later, he supposed, and with a sigh he followed Tails back to The Royal Acorn Palace.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">-</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. IIIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Acorn Royal Table, and it is so devine that it's description alonewould blow your head clean off your body. Sonic sat at his usual seat. The usual seating arrangements were in place, so it isn't important to really describe anything for now.</p><p><br/>Sonic, obliviously wolfing down chillidogs, is unaware of The Royal Princess Sally Acorn's cruel gaze, staring him down, as if she were trying to beat the sun in a staring contest. Sally was winning, as she always does. Sonic had run out of chillidogs, and was reaching for the Royal Acorn Community Chillidog Tray(of course by community, that means diners at The Royal Acorn Table[you have to do something badass to be able to dine at The Royal Acorn Table{no commoners}]) when he suddenly noticed her eyes, burning their way into his soul. </p><p><br/>He gulped and retracted his hand. "S-something on your mind, Sally"</p><p><br/>She glared at him, an even more intense glare than he had ever been privy to. This frightened him in ways that cannot be described by any human language. </p><p><br/>And for some reason, unknown even to me, the author, this is where the story just sort of ends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>